


El rey de los patos

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, JJ as a child, Rubber Ducks, patitos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: El pequeño JJ disfruta de un baño antes de dormir





	El rey de los patos

Siempre era el mismo ciclo con sus juguetes nuevos, eso había observado Nathalie Leroy con su hijo más entusiasta. Siempre que tenía algo completamente nuevo, lo adoraba, jugaba con él todo el día y a veces hasta la noche, hasta que un día, llegaba otro juguete y su hijo de cinco años colocaba el anterior en una caja junto con los demás que habían sido olvidados pasando por el mismo proceso para darle atención al nuevo. 

 

Por eso, cuando el pequeño Jean-Jacques Leroy recibió una caja llena de patitos de juguete para su cumpleaños número seis, se le hizo extraño que su hijo se hubiera entretenido mucho más con ellos que con los anteriores. Lo dejaría estar, tal vez estaba aprendiendo algo nuevo, le entretenía verlo jugar, sobre todo en la tina, donde ahora estaba dándole un baño justo antes de ir a dormir. 

 

— ¿Te diviertes, hijo? — Preguntó mientras escuchaba el murmullo de su retoño en la bañera, sus manos agarrando uno u otro patito amarillo de hule que tenían el tamaño de su pequeña mano — 

 

— A ti te llamaré, Daisy...Y a ti...uh…¡Donald! — dijo tomando dos de los patos. Volteó cuando notó la voz de su madre — ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Soy el rey de los patos!  — el pequeño le mostró dos patitos de hule, uno en ambas manos y chapoteó con ellos — Esta es Daisy y este es Donald — los dejó suavemente en el agua — Se van a reunir con los demás — Dijo mirándolos flotar aleatoriamente en el agua, ante la sonrisa de su madre. 

 

— ¿Y qué hay de los otros? 

 

— Ellos están aquí — Le mostró otros cuatro patitos a su espalda — Ya están dormidos. 

 

— ¿Qué hay de ese? — le preguntó la pelirroja señalando un patito un poco más grande que los demás, enjabonando a su bebé — 

 

— Uhm ese...Ese...Ahm…— Jean—Jacques tomó el pato grande y lo apretó en su mano, escuchando el sonido que hacía y sonriendo, repitiendo el proceso para reírse esta vez y muchas veces más jugando con el pato — ¡Ya sé! — Este…¡Este será mi mejor amigo! — apretó al pato dos veces más y asintió con la cabeza, riendo — El señor pato está feliz de ser mi mejor amigo, ¿cierto, mamá? — 

 

Ella asintió levemente acariciando el cabello de su hijo lavándolo con champú mientras él se distraía con sus juguetes de patito

 

— Por supuesto cariño  — 

 

— Mamá, ¿puedo llevar a mis amigos a dormir conmigo? 

 

— Oh, no puedes, sabes que deben quedar en su caja.

 

— Aw, ¡pero mamá! Son mis amigos, en especial el señor Pato, ¡no puedo dejarlos solitos en la caja! 

 

— Entonces lleva sólo al Señor Pato contigo.

 

— ¡Síiiii! — alzó las manos en señal de júbilo y chapoteó una vez más con los otros dos patitos, deslizándolos por el agua a donde estaban los demás que ‘ya dormían’. Tomó al pato más grande consigo justo cuando su madre terminaba de sacarle el jabón y lo sacaba de la tina para secarlo con una toalla en sus extremidades y torso, Jean—Jacques apretando con fuerza el juguete en la mano mientras su madre ahora revolvía la toalla en su cabello. 

 

— Hora de dormir, cariño — 

 

Ella se llevó a su niño a la habitación y lo vistió con una pijama de tela suave, mangas largas y pantalón largo. Haría algo de frío en la noche y el conjunto de color blanco sería ideal para mantenerlo caliente. Jean-Jacques se sentó en la cama para hacer la oración de la noche con su madre y al terminar se recostó en la cama, abrazando al pato con él, tallándose los ojos del sueño— 

 

— ¿Mamá? 

 

— Dime, mi  pequeñito

 

— ¿Puedo tener un traje de patito? Quiero salir con mis amigos, ¡todos mis amigos! Y el señor Pato conmigo — le mostró el juguete apretándolo con ambas manos para que hiciera ruido un par de veces frente a ella — 

 

— Oh, puede ser. Mañana le preguntaremos a papá, ¿te parece?

 

— ¡Síii!, mañana le diremos a papá — murmuró con emoción pero en voz baja por el sueño, escapándose un bostezo, lentamente cerrando los ojos con el juguete en brazos — ¡Buenas noches mamá! ¡Te quiero! ¡mucho mucho!

 

— Buenas noches, Jean-Jacques — Dijo su madre inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente y acariciarle el cabello antes de retirarse — Yo también te quiero, mucho, mucho. 


End file.
